Akatsuki's playground
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: Akatsuki kindergardners! That's enough to say! Its also the begining of Akatsuki! It has nothing bad and a bit of fighting. Please read! It'll be good I can bet on it! Old, story is old. Won't be continued.
1. The meeting

**New story that popped into my head! I think I'll like making it. The akatsuki are kids and are at the playground meeting each 5 year old akatsuki member. **

**Begin:**

"Hey give me back my shovel!" a boy cried.

It was Hidan who stuck his tongue out at him.

The boy began to cry. His mother walked over to him and picked him up and scowled at Hidan.

"You better take him." Hidan thought.

He looked to see a orange haired boy and a blue haired girl walk by with smiles.

"I've never seen them on this playground." Hidan thought.

Hidan walked over to the bench where they were sitting on.

"Hey I've never seen you guys around his playground, what's your name?" Hidan asked the two.

They looked at him.

"Well I'm Konan!" Konan had a sweet smile.

"I'm Pein…" Pein was then quiet.

"Cool! I'm Hidan! How long have you bween here? Great I hate it when I mess up my vocabulary." Hidan said.

"I hate it too, and we've been here for 1 week." Konan answered.

"Hey you want to play with me, all the other kids think I'm a freak." Hidan asked.

"I'll play, I don't know about Pein there." Konan giggled.

"Why?" Hidan questioned.

"He's kind of shy and quiet." Konan whispered to him.

Hidan nodded then Konan followed him to the slides.

"Hey it's the nerd!" they heard a yell coming toward the slide.

"Not again." Hidan sighed.

"Who are they?" Konan asked.

"The big kids." Hidan answered.

They were 12 year olds and they came to the slide.

"Hey I see you have a new friend kid." the tallest one laughed.

"Shut us crap head!" Hidan growled.

"You just said the c word." Konan said.

"You mean crap little girl." one of them laughed.

One of them pulled Konan's hair and laughed.

"Ow, why'd they do that!?" Konan held her head.

Pein was watching getting angry. His red eyes showed and they were pointed at the big kids. The next thing they knew was that the boy was dead.

"Huh?" Hidan said.

Konan saw Pein quiet a little shaken up. I don't think he meant to kill him.

"Pein-sama are you alright?!" Konan went down the slide then ran to Pein.

"I-I'm fine Konan." Pein said.

Hidan ran over there too.

"What did you do!?" Hidan asked yelling.

All the parents grabbed their kids and ran except Hidan's mom didn't want to come near Pein.

"Hidan sweetie get away from that freak!" his mom yelled.

"Be there later mom! Meet you back home!" Hidan shouted.

The mom did not care because they lived next door to the park. She ran home.

"What did you do to that kid?!" Hidan questioned.

"Well…I-I didn't mean to kill him." Pein answered.

"Oh right! How did you do it anyway!?" Hidan asked.

"Please stop Hidan, he'll tell you another time." Konan growled.

Hidan looked around, "Where are your parents?"

Konan almost cried.

"They were killed." Konan replied.

"Are you brother and sister?" Hidan kept asking questions.

"No just friends who have been together for awhile." Konan said.

"Here I'll let you stay at my house, my mom wouldn't mind." Hidan grabbed Konan's hand.

She got out of his grip.

"Won't she see Pein as a freak now?" Konan looked at Pein.

"Well if you think he's a freak I'll tell you this, I'm immortal." Hidan told her.

"Really?" Konan said.

"Yeah, I'm a young Jashinist." Hidan said.

Hidan took out a small scythe.

"Beginner of course." Hidan said.

"So I bet most of the kids think you're going to kill them." Konan said.

"Yep, that's why when I see someone new I try to be nice but its hard with my religion." Hidan told her.

"Well then I guess it'll be alright." Konan shrugged.

"My mom is afraid of everything, even me." Hidan said.

"Come on Pein." Konan grabbed Pein's hand.

Konan almost had to drag Pein because she was going fast.

"Okay we're almost to my house." Hidan told them pointing to a blood red house. "I painted it!"

Soon they came up to the door and Hidan walked in.

"Mom I brought some friends home tonight!" Hidan shouted.

"I don't care just I know who you brought just keep that red eyed-"

"Mom! Shut up!" Hidan growled.

Hidan lead Pein and Konan up the stairs to his room. Everything about his room was Jashin signs and bibles.

"Sorry about all the bibles." Hidan said.

"You sure are into this religion." Konan pointed out.

"Yeah, though sometimes I want to rule this stupid world." Hidan mumbled.

"Yeah a lot of people do." Konan shrugged.

"Yeah, well I'll tell my mom you're staying the night guys! And don't touch anything." Hidan warned.

Hidan left the room. Konan was just looking around. Hidan walled donstairs to see his mom hiding behing the couch.

"Mom, stop it its annoying." Hidan scowled.

"But what if-"

"God mom what is with you being a chicken!?" Hidan growled.

"Anyway." Hidan started, "Those two are staying over because they need a place to sleep tonight okay." Hidan then left.

"Oh great." his mom thought.

Hidan walked back up to his room.

"Hey guys I'm back." Hidan said walking in.

"So can we stay and where would we stay?" Konan asked.

"You can stay in my room if you like, I have sleeping bags, also I have an extra bed that flips out of the wall." Hidan told her.

"Where would you want to sleep Pein-sama?" Konan questioned turning to Pein.

"I don't know…I don't care." Pein shrugged.

"I'll just sleep on the ground with a sleeping bag. I don't really care." Konan shrugged.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Hidan nodded then walked out the door.

"Konan just tell him I'll sleep on the ground." Pein mumbled.

"Seriously Pein, you need to stop being emo as the big kids say." Konan said.

"I'm not emo I just hate others." Pein snapped.

"Right…" Konan rolled her eyes.

Hidan walked back in with a sleeping bag that was blue like Konan's hair.

"Here." Hidan set it on the ground.

"Oh and Pein wants to sleep on the ground too." Konan told him.

Hidan tried to act calm. He just nodded then again went out the door. Son he can back with a black one this time.

"Now just pick a place on the ground where you can sleep." Hidan said.

They nodded.

"You guys hungry at all?" Hidan asked.

**Okay I was too lazy to make this chaptie longer so this was that chapter!**

**Please review!**


	2. Prank time

"I'm kind of hungry." Konan shrugged.

"Knowing my mom at the moment won't cook but I'm a trouble maker." Hidan smiled.

"So what are we going to do?" Konan asked.

"Follow me guys." Hidan started to walk out the door.

"Come on Pein." Konan grabbed Pein's hand again.

"I can move on my own without you dragging me." Pein growled.

"Sorry habit remember Pein." Konan smiled.

Konan let go of his hand and they just kept walking. Hidan snuck into his mom's room and grabbed ht phone. He started to dile a number.

"Who are you calling?" Konan asked.

"An old enemy, who is a greedy guy." Hidan answered.

"Hello?" the phone came.

"Kakuzu old pale!" Hidan said.

"Oh great, I'm not giving you my money today." Kakuzu sighed.

"No just meet me at my house. It does not involve money." Hidan said.

Kakuzu hung up. Hidan put the phone back and turned to Konan and Pein.

"Back to my room." Hidan started to go back to his room.

"Who was that?" Konan questioned.

"Kakuzu, he has so much money! And we are both freaks so we get along well…sometimes…" Hidan answered then kept walking.

They came back to his room. Hidan jumped on his bed and then grabbed a bible and began to read.

"Just hang right now. My friend is coming so just make yourself at home." Hidan told them looking over his book.

They nodded and Konan just sat on the ground thinking of what to do.

"Do you have any toys or games?" Konan asked.

"If you like toys with fake blood on them." Hidan looked over his bible.

"Any games?" Konan asked again.

"Uh Jashin games." Hidan shrugged.

"Well, I guess we can try it." Konan shrugged.

"Okay I'll teach you how." Hidan put his bible down and ent under his bed.

He took out a box with the Jashin sign on it.

"I don't think you'll be able to play." Hidan said.

"Why?" Konan asked.

"You have to be immortal." Hidan told her.

"Oh." Konan sighed.

"But I have other ideas until he gets here. Trust me my friend is slow." Hidan said.

"What is it?" Konan questioned.

"Lets play some pranks on my mom." Hidan smiled.

"You sure that's safe?" Konan said.

"Why do you think she's scared of me and everything?" Hidan smiled.

"Man you are evil." Konan said.

"I know." Hidan laughed a little.

"Pein you coming?" Konan asked.

Pein just shrugged.

"Come on its just a few harmless pranks." Hidan said.

"Fine." Pein sighed then followed them out the door.

Hidan told them to follow him downstairs. They followed him and he went into the kitchen. Hidan grabbed some whipped cream.

"Now this way." Hidan told them in a whisper.

They nodded and his mom was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Nothing bad will happen today." his mom was whispering to herself.

Hidan had pots and pans hanging from the celling.

"Watch this." Hidan whispered.

Hidan went behind the couch with his scythe. There was a rope and Hidan put some whipped cream into the closest pan. He then cut the rope and all the pots and pans started to slip the whipped cream until it came to the end and landed on his mom and she was white with whipped cream.

"Hidan!" his mom yelled.

Hidan snickered quietly.

"Hidan come out from behind the couch." his mom growled.

"I have my scythe with me!" Hidan smiled.

His mom just ran to her room and Hidan laughed.

"Don't you think you're a little hard on your mom?" Konan questioned as he came back.

"Not really because she is my 5th mom." Hidan replied.

"What!? What do you mean 5th mom?" Konan asked.

"Yeah I've killed all my step moms." Hidan answered as they started to walk back up to Hidan's room.

"You are lucky you even have a mom!" Konan growled.

"But I'm going to live forever so who needs family to me." Hidan sighed.

"Still you have respect." Konan scowled.

"Not everyone wants a family." Hidan said as they walked into his room.

"I guess I Can't change you but you're just lucky you have someone who is willing to take care of you." Konan looked at the ground.

Just then they heard a knock on Hidan's window.

"Kakuzu is here." Hidan told them.

He opened the window and Kakuzu jumped in.

"Why'd he come in that way?" Konan questioned.

"He likes to. Plus my mom would get a broom and hit him." Hidan replied.

"Yeah last time she hit me hard." Kakuzu mumbled.

Hidan snickered a little.

"Anyway Kakuzu these two are Konan and Pein, new to the town." Hidan introduced.

"Well I'm Kakuzu nice to meet you two." Kakuzu said.

"Hi!" Konan smiled.

Pein just looked at him.

"Is he emo as the big kids say?" Kakuzu questioned.

"For gods sake I'm not emo!" Pein growled.

"Don't have to bite my head off." Kakuzu said.

"Wow you never said anything to me." Hidan mumbled.

Pein just glared at him.

"Anyway Kakuzu, I need some of your string and your strength." Hidan told him.

"What for?" Kakuzu questioned.

"I know you can cook, so we are going to make a mess in the kitchen." Hidan replied.

"Fine, only if you give me 5 bucks." Kakuzu smiled under his mask.

"Fine." Hidan agreed.

So they started to walk out the door and headed down into the kitchen.

**Next chapter will be messy.**

**Please review!**

**Oh and if you have any suggestions tell me them! Only one thing! What would you think would be cute.**

**I'll give you credit for your idea too!**

**Any food you want them to make?**

**Let me know!**

**0.0 this will be crazy!**

**Please review!**

**Sorry this was kind of short! It'll be longer next time!**

**Don't bite my head off just please wait for the next chaptie!**


	3. The big feast!

**Well guys I decided they are going to make a messy feast! I got some funny yet good ideas for what they can cook! XD! This'll be a show!**

**At the end the idea for the foods from who will be there.**

**Begin:**

They walked into the kitchen and Hidan smiled because his mom was sleeping in her room.

"Kakuzu now!" Hidan said.

Kakuzu took off his mask and his shirt. And he was covered in stitches.

"So is that why he is a freak?" Konan asked Hidan in a whisper.

Hidan just nodded with a smile as Kakuzu used his stitches to grab high to reach stuff.

"Konan, can you get the cheese, waffle mix, ramen stuff, some dead fish, and milk." Hidan ordered.

"Alright." Konan nodded then walked to the fridge.

Hidan turned to Pein.

"Do you have any skills when it comes to cooking?" Hidan questioned.

"I don't know…maybe I could mix something." Pein shrugged.

"At least you're talking to me." Hidan mumbled.

Hidan told him to wait until there was something to help with. Pein had to watch with a scowl on his face.

"One day I will be the boss of everyone." Pein thought.

Konan had everything they needed out. Then Kakuzu handed them all (Except Pein) spoons and cooking supplies. Hidan started to cut up the fish, Kakuzu was making lasagna, and Pein was glaring at them.

"One day they will all bow to me." Pein thought growling.

Soon they had some waffles for the first course. Then they had some sushi for a side dish. Also they finally had some ramen, and lasagna! Konan smelled the food and it was delicious smelling. Though the kitchen was a total mess. There were eggs broken on the ground with the yolks spilling out and there was also splats of food spots on the walls and ground.

"Finally done." Hidan smiled looking at the mess.

"I'm hungry so I'm going to start eating." Konan said then sat at the table and grabbed a waffle for the first part of their all you can eat feast.

(Think they will have enough to eat? LOL!)

"Pein come on and eat!" Konan said.

Pein glared at them but sighed then sat next to Konan.

"Sorry that there was nothing for you to do." Hidan apologized.

"Its no problem." Pein mumbled though he was still angry.

Kakuzu grabbed some sushi and lasagna. Konan took some ramen, Hidan took one of everything, and Pein just ate some ramen.

"Pein you're eating slow." Konan pointed out.

"Why is he quiet?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know." Konan shrugged.

"Why do people think I'm shy, I just hate this world." Pein thought.

Just then they heard voices outside. Hidan went up to the window and saw Yondaime as a young boy.

"That kid ticks me off, he acts like a generous kid but he's just a show off." Hidan mumbled as he sat back down.

"Who does?" Konan questioned.

"Yondaime. He thinks he'll become the hokage." Hidan sighed.

"Oh, well I'm done." Konan said getting up and putting her dishes next to the sink which had so much stuff in it.

"Yeah me too." Pein got up too and did almost the same think expect he broke the plate once it got to the sink.

"Uh Pein is something wrong?" Konan asked.

"What would tell you something's wrong?" Pein mumbled.

"You broke that dish, you ate slow, you have a scowl on your face, and you are very, very quiet." Konan said.

"Its nothing." Pein lied then looked away.

"Is it something about loneliness that you've been through?" Konan questioned.

Pein knew that was true. For the past year everyone ran away from him but Konan was always by his side.

"No…" Pein lied again.

Konan held his hand and he sighed.

"Why do you like to hold my hand when I act like this?" Pein said.

"Just because you're my best friend. Friends stick together." Konan smiled.

"Why does it involve holding my hand?" Pein sighed.

Konan just giggled.

"But you'll always have me so you'll never be alone." Konan said.

Pein kind of smiled.

(Aw how sweet) (Snickers)

"Hey I have to leave now Hidan, see you at the playground tomarow." Kakuzu waved as he left.

Hidan walked over to Pein and Konan and snickered seeing Konan holding Pein's hand. Pein let go of her hand and scowled at Hidan.

"I thought It was sweet." Hidan laughed.

"Shut up." Pein growled.

"Okay okay man don't have to get all angry about it." Hidan shrugged.

Konan was giggling in the background.

"Anyway guys are you tired? Its 9:00 pm and I was wondering if you were tired." Hidan asked.

"I'm kind of tired." Konan said.

"Yeah well I'm tired. What about you Pein?" Hidan questioned turning to Pein.

And just so you know Pein is 1 month older then Hidan on here. And Pein is like 1 to 2 inches taller then Hidan.

"Not that much." Pein answered.

"Well its been a busy day so I think we all should try and sleep." Konan said.

Oh and Konan is 6 months younger then Pein. So she kind of looks up to him.

"I have to agree with her. I'm getting tired." Hidan yawned.

"Fine I don't care I guess I'll try and sleep." Pein shrugged.

Then they walked up to Hidan's room. Hidan grabbed his pajamas and went to go get ready for bed. Hidan offered some ways for them to get ready. Konan giggled because Hidan had made him wear pajamas because he said he can't sleep with people without pajamas on. Pein knew he was just saying that for laughs.

"Pein you look cute in pajamas." Konan giggled.

"I hate it." Pein growled.

"Hey I'm wearing pajamas too and Hidan is too so don't feel embarrassed." Konan smiled.

"I'm not embarrassed." Pein mumbled.

Konan giggled and Hidan walked in with Jashin pajamas on.

"You guys want to brush your teeth or something?" Hidan asked.

"I like to feel good before I go to sleep." Konan said.

"We always have new bought tooth brushes here because usually I break the tooth brushes." Hidan told her.

"I guess I'll brush my teeth. What about you Pein?" Konan questioned.

"I don't care…" Pein said.

"You don't have to just asking." Konan started to walk to the bathroom with Hidan.

Hidan gave her a toothbrush and left to go back into his room while she got ready for bed. Hidan walked into his room and Pein was just sitting on the ground.

"Why are you so-" Hidan was cut off.

"-I'm not emo." Pein growled.

"Well then why are you quiet a lot?" Hidan asked.

"No reason." Pein lied.

"Come on I want to know more about you." Hidan sat down next to Pein. "I'm curious about your life. I already told you guys about my life so I want to know about yours." Hidan said.

It was quiet for a moment. Pein sighed. He should tell him.

"Well…" Pein started. "It was one year ago when someone discovered I had a secret power…the Rinnegan. My eyes scared everyone. And then my family was killed. For awhile I was known as Nagato. Then I met Konan and Yahiko. We teamed up after our family died. Then we were taught by some man. And then he left us. And then Yahiko died. And soon I called myself Pein instead of Nagato." Pein was running out of breath.

Wow sounds like a rough life for you." Hidan admitted.

"Does that tell you why I'm quiet." Pein asked.

"Yeah kind of." Hidan shrugged.

Konan walked in and smiled.

"Are you two getting along now?" Konan questioned.

"Yep we kind of are." Hidan smiled.

"I'm glad, so know lets get into bed." Konan said getting into her sleeping bag.

"I agree with that." Hidan yawned then jumped into bed.

Pein got into his sleeping bag. Though for some reason he couldn't sleep. He just looked at the cellnig which didn't help because too many Jashin signs were up there. But soon he fell asleep only to fall into nightmares.

**Aw poor Pein. Well Please review!**

**And Natsuki Death wanted the waffles and Lasagna.**

**Gaara-funk-girl452wanted the sushi and ramen.**

**Thanks for the ideas guys! (High fives to viewers!)**

**Please review!**


	4. Meeting the other kids

**Sorry for the slow update! Been busy lately!**

**Please review!**

**Hope this is pretty long.**

**Begin:**

It was the next morning and Hidan was just waking up. Konan did too.

"Does Pein sleep a lot?" Hidan asked seeing Pein still asleep.

"No, he just has nightmares a lot. Which they keep him up so he barley gets any sleep." Konan sighed.

"What does he dream about?" Hidan questioned.

"The only thing he's told me is that about his family's death in his dream." Konan answered.

"No wonder he kept tossing and turning. He woke me up a few times." Hidan mumbled.

"He's just had a rough life, give him a chance." Konan said.

"He told me about his childhood." Hidan told her.

"Really? Hard to believe." Konan sighed.

"Want to go get breakfast? My mom cooks only in the morning and leaves stuff out to eat. Should we leave Pein or should we wake him up?" Hidan asked.

"Let him sleep, Pein barley gets any sleep ever. And sure, we can go get breakfast." Konan replied.

"Okay." Hidan nodded getting up.

Konan stood up and walked out with Hidan. And sure enough there was food in the kitchen.

"My mom goes right back to sleep after cooking." Hidan said.

"Oh." Konan walked in with Hidan. "She even cleaned up the mess we made."

"Yeah that's the only thing I trust with her." Hidan told her.

"She looks like a good cook." Konan looked at the food.

The food was omelets and toast. That's all that was out but it still looked and smelled good.

"Grab something if you like." Hidan said grabbing some toast and sitting down.

Konan nodded and took an omelet. They started to eat in peace. Pein was still asleep though. Having nightmares that weren't pleasant to have.

**In Pein's dream:**

What was happening in Pein's dream was having to see his parents die all over again which wasn't that fun.

"Why am I having this dream?" Pein thought.

Just then he saw the whole thing again and it wouldn't stop. He kept seeing blood everywhere and saw more people important to him die. He even saw Konan die.

**End of dream:**

Pein woke up suddenly sweating.

"Just a dream." Pein thought.

Pein looked around franticly. He sighed and calmed down.

"God! Why do I have those dreams?!" Pein thought with a scowl.

Pein got up walked to the kitchen knowing Konan and Hidan were there.

"Hey Pein." Konan greeted.

"Yeah…" Pein sat down with them.

"Uh dude you don't look so good." Hidan pointed out.

Pein didn't really look like he got any sleep.

"I'm fine." Pein lied.

"Uh you can get something to eat if you want." Hidan offered.

"Not hungry." Pein growled.

"Sheesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hidan said.

"Shut up." Pein scowled.

Hidan just shrugged and kept eating. Soon they were done eating and Hidan put away their dishes.

"Hey you guys want to meet the playground group?" Hidan asked.

"Who are they?" Konan questioned.

"My playground group! We play together all the time!" Hidan answered.

"I'd love to meet them!" Konan smiled.

"What about you mister freaky eyes?" Hidan laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Pein yelled.

"Just a joke." Hidan said.

Pein glared at him. "Fine I'll go meet them." Pein agreed.

"lets get dressed and then head to the playground." Hidan told them.

Konan nodded and Pein just made a grunt. Soon they were ready to go and were about to head out.

"I'll tell my mom we're leaving." Hidan walked to his mom's room.

Soon he came out and smiled. "Lets go!"

They walked out the door and walked to the playground. 6 kids were at the playground. One looked like a girl but wasn't. He had blonde hair and a pony tail. He was arguing about something with a red head boy. There was Kakuzu talking to some guy with a plant thing on his head. There was a person with grayish hair talking to a blue skin guy. Hidan led Pein and Konan to the playground.

"Hey guys!" Hidan shouted waving.

"Hey Hidan!" they yelled back.

"What took you so long? I hate waiting." the red head growled.

"I want to introduce you guys to two new kids." Hidan told them.

"Are they the ones behind you un?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yes. This is Konan." Hidan pointed to Konan, "And this is Pein." Hidan pointed to Pein.

"Hi!" Konan smiled.

Pein just glared at them.

"Cool name Pein. My name is Kisame." Kisame said.

"My name is Deidara and yes I'm a boy hmm." Deidara told them with a scowl.

"I'm Sasori and I hate waiting." Sasori mumbled.

"Zetsu." Zetsu said.

"They know me already." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi had his usual emo voice.

"I think that's all." Hidan sighed.

"Oh and I have news for everyone!" Itachi announced.

"Well then lets go to the sand box and have a playground meeting." Hidan said.

They all nodded and headed to the sand box. Hidan turned to Pein and Konan.

"You guys want to join the freak show kids?" Hidan laughed at the group's nick-name.

"Sure." Konan smiled.

"I don't care." Pein mumbled.

"Cool! Now we have two more friends!" Hidan announced.

"Cool!" the others yelled.

"Do they have anything unusual about themselves hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Well this Pein guy has some killer eyes! Seriously!" Hidan told them.

"Cool!" the others shouted.

"They say cool a lot." Hidan whispered to Konan and Pein.

"I can tell." Konan giggled.

"What about the girl?" Zetsu questioned.

"I can turn into paper!" Konan told them.

"Cool!" the others said.

"I think they'll fit perfectly!" Kisame said.

"Me too." Itachi agreed.

Everyone else agreed and smiled.

"Come on! We have a playground meeting!" they smiled letting Konan and Pein join they're club or group.

Konan ran over there and sat next to Deidara. Pein sat next to Kisame. Hidan sat down and cleared his throat.

"So Itachi what is your big news?" Hidan asked.

All attention was on Itachi.

"Well my mom went to the doctors and she's having another kid! I'm going to be a big brother!" Itachi shouted.

"Wow congrats Itachi-san." Kisame congratulated.

"Thanks Kisame!" Itachi thanked.

Kisame nodded. The others congratulated him too other then Pein who rolled his eyes.

"Wow! I just met you and I'm happy for you!" Konan giggled.

Itachi smiled. The others other then Pein laughed.

"Any other announcements?" Hidan asked.

"Oh oh me!" Kisame raised his hand.

"Uh okay." Hidan shrugged.

"I was offered to join an evil group called the Seven swords men of the Mist!" Kisame announced.

"Cool are you going to accept it?" Itachi questioned.

"I told them when I was older." Kisame shrugged.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell Pein and Konan here about our villages." Hidan reminded them. "Except mine."

"He'll never tell us un." Deidara whispered to Konan.

Konan giggled.

"Well I'm from Konoha/leaf village I call it." Itachi told them.

"I'm from the Sand." Sasori mumbled.

"Mist for me!" Kisame smiled.

"Grass." Zetsu said.

"Waterfall." Kakuzu said.

"Rock un." Deidara shrugged.

"And like I said I'm not saying mine." Hidan growled.

They giggled other then Pein.

"What village are you from by the way?" Hidan asked Konan and Pein.

"Oh we're from the Rain village." Konan answered.

Pein just looked around with his freaky, cool, eyes.

"Cool." the others said.

"Hey we should play a game un!" Deidara suggested.

"Like what?" Hidan asked.

"How about tag hmm!" Deidara offered.

"How about freeze tag?" Zetsu said.

"No! How about hide and seek!" Sasori said.

"How bout we get ice cream then decide." Hidan suggested.

"Okay." the others agreed and went to the ice cream man except Pein.

Konan stopped and sighed. She walked over to Pein and grabbed his hand.

"Come on have some fun Pein-sama." Konan smiled pulling him up.

"You know I'm not good with others." Pein mumbled.

"Try and be social for once Pein." Konan said holding Pein's hand.

Pein sighed and walked with Konan to get ice cream. All of the others had gotten ice cream already. Konan got a little popsicle. Pein said he didn't want anything and Konan rolled her eyes.

"Mmmmmm! I love my sponge bob popsicle." Hidan smiled.

"You like that lame show." Kakuzu mumbled eating his bomb pop popsicle.

"I like my snow cone." Itachi licked the snow cone.

"I love my shark popsicle!" Kisame laughed.

"I like hanging with you guys actually." Konan licked her popsicle.

"You're the first girl that joined us and has talked to us." Hidan told his taking a big bite of his popsicle.

"Really?" Konan looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because we are freaks." Hidan looked at the ground.

"Yeah no one wants us in our villages so we get together every day and hang out un." Deidara told her.

"Well that doesn't sound pleasant." Konan pointed out.

"Well the more you hang out with us the better we feel. We feel happy when we make more friends." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Hey guys I forgot to tell you! Tomorrow is my birthday un!" Deidara announced.

"Cool! I can't wait!" Kisame smiled.

"I'll be sure to come as long as I don't have to help pay for anything." Kakuzu mumbled.

"Greedy jerk." Hidan thought.

"I'll be sure to help to come and help set up your party." Hidan said.

Deidara turned to Pein and Konan. "You guys want to come un?"

"I would love to!" Konan smiled.

Deidara looked at Pein. "You want to come Pein hmm?" he asked.

Pein just looked at him then sighed. "Fine…"

"Cool un." Deidara had a smile.

"Lets play hide and seek!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah I guess we should!" the others agreed except Pein.

"I'm sitting out of this game." Pein said then walked over to a tree.

Pein sat down and leaned against the tree.

"Come on Pein don't be so boring." Konan giggled grabbing Pein's arm pulling him up.

"Konan I'm terrible at games." Pein mumbled.

"You always win on games Pein." Konan reminded him.

"Still I won't do good with the other kids." Pein looked at the ground.

"But they are just like us. Not wanted and different. We fit in with them." Konan told him.

Pein sighed and said he'd play only one game. So they decided on Hide and Seek fully and got ready to play.

**I'm stopping here! Well I'm sorry for not updating for awhile!**

**I really hoped you enjoyed! I tried to make it as long as I could!**

**Next chapter: Hide and Seek begins!**

**Please review if you want more updates sooner!**


	5. Game time and Pein's big plans!

**Here is the next chapter guys! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Please review! Sorry it's a little late.**

**Begin:**

"Okay so who's going first?" Hidan asked.

"Do you mean who has to count un?" Deidara asked.

Hidan nodded.

"I guess I'll do it." Kakuzu offered.

"Cool! Count to 20." Hidan said then everyone scattered.

Kakuzu began to count. He acted like he was counting money blind folded. Hidan hid in a tree. Deidara made his hands chew clay and made a clay bird that hid him in the air. Konan turned into paper and disappeared somewhere. Sasori hid in a bush. The others are a mystery. Pein just walked around bored not wanting to play. He could tell where everyone was. It was too easy for him.

"Why was I even born for gods sake!" Pein thought.

Pein just kept walking.

"5...4...3...2...1 ready or not here I come!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Oh great he's already done." Pein mumbled. "maybe I should show them I'm more special then they think." with that said Pein left a shadow clone in his place and ran off.

Kakuzu walked right into Pein's shadow clone and it disappeared. (Man he already knows that!)

"What?!" Kakuzu looked shocked. "That's an advanced level of jutsu! That's not normal."

Kakuzu kept looking but couldn't find anyone. Kakuzu made a grunt. "Man how come I can't find anyone…" Just the Kakuzu saw a tree shaking.

Kakuzu looked at the tree and jumped in it. Hidan was in it and fell off.

"Ow Kakuzu that hurt." Hidan mumbled rubbing his head.

"Sorry but I found you!" Kakuzu smiled.

Hidan crossed his arms and growled. Kakuzu snickered.

"By the way have you noticed anything weird about that Pein guy?" Kakuzu asked.

"What's weird about him?" Hidan stood up.

"He can use high level just and we haven't even started in the academy yet." Kakuzu told him.

"Really?" Hidan looked shocked.

"Yes have you learned anything…different about him…what about those killer eyes you said?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yeah he said something about his eyes and that they were called the rinnigan." Hidan answered.

"What're those?" Kakuzu asked.

"His eyes. You never saw his eyes up close? They killed some kid at the playground yesterday after they messed with Konan." Hidan replied.

Kakuzu looked pretty freaked out. He didn't know about this. He didn't know Pein was that talented.

"I think he ran off. He left with a shadow clone in his place." Kakuzu told him.

"Oh great." Hidan moaned.

"Game is over!" Hidan yelled. "Come out!"

Everyone came out and a bunch of paper formed Konan and she appeared.

"Why did we stop the game?" Sasori questioned annoyed.

"Pein is missing. He ran off and left a shadow clone here." Hidan answered.

Konan gasped then sighed. "I think its something about his life."

"What happen in his life un?" Deidara asked.

"He doesn't really talk about it." Konan sighed.

"He told me his family was killed." Hidan told them.

"Yeah well we can't fix that." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Then lets find him." Sasori shrugged.

They all agreed and split into partners. Konan went alone and so did Zetsu. Deidara and Sasori went together, Kisame and Itachi were together, and Hidan and Kakuzu were together.

"Okay, split up!" Hidan yelled and they all scattered.

**With Pein: **

Pein was almost out of the village that he was in when he heard voices calling his name.

"Crap they might find me." Pein mumbled.

Pein did a hand sign and disappeared. Hidan and Kakuzu came to where he was and started to look.

"I could have sworn I saw him." Hidan scratched his head.

"Maybe he ran off again." Kakuzu said.

"Then lets head out into the woods…" Hidan pointed in the woods where Pein was heading.

"You know we can't leave the village without permission." Kakuzu reminded Hidan.

"Well we still have to find him." Hidan crossed his arms.

"Fine but-" Kakuzu was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey there I'm Tobi!" a boy in a orange mask and black hair ran up to them.

"Yeah whatever and goodbye." Hidan started to walk into the woods.

Tobi sniffed. "Tobi just wants a friend."

"Well Tobi we are busy so go away." Hidan scowled.

"But Tobi just wants friends." Tobi cried.

"Oh god! Fine but not right now! Come tomorrow at the playground and we'll see if you can be our friend!" Hidan growled.

"Yay!" Tobi just jumped up and down.

"Yeah whatever." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Hidan and Kakuzu disappeared into the woods that was completely dark. Tobi just skipped home.

**With Pein again:**

"Oh great I think I'm lost." Pein mumbled walking through the forest.

Then Pein saw some light and ran over there and all he saw was a cave.

"Good enough to stay in so no one ever finds me." Pein said then walked over to the cave.

The cave was surrounded by water and Pein just teleported around it and there was a huge bolder in the way of the cave.

"Hmm…" Pein started to think.

Pein then created a seal and put it on the bolder and in other places nearby. Pein then made it to where only a hand sign can get you in. So Pein did the hand sign and the bolder opened.

"I'm smarter then I thought." Pein smiled. (Which barley happens)

Pein walked in and it was huge. You could make a home out of it.

"Perfect." Pein said with a evil smile. "I have plans for the future."

Pein closed the bolder and then heard voices calling his name again.

"They can't get in anyway." Pein said.

**With Hidan and Kakuzu:**

"Hey look at that cave!" Kakuzu pointed to the cave.

Hidan used his chakra that he has as a little kid and crossed the water. Kakuzu did the same.

"It has a seal on it." Hidan told Kakuzu once they got to the bolder.

"That means someone was here." Kakuzu said.

"Lets try and get in." Hidan kept pounding on the bolder and Kakuzu kept trying to remove the seal but then noticed what kind it was.

"Wait Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled.

"What?" Hidan asked stopping.

"It's a 5 seals. That means there are other seals and we have to remove them then we can get in." Kakuzu answered smartly.

"But there aren't enough of us." Hidan sighed.

"I know but I sense Pein is in there." Kakuzu told Hidan.

"Then we really have to get in." Hidan said.

Kakuzu nodded and they continued to try and get in.

**With Pein:**

Pein was making the place feel like home, well trying to but he couldn't stand Hidan and Kakuzu banging against the bolder.

"You know I'll just let them in." Pein mumbled.

Pein did a hand sign and the bolder lifted and Hidan and Kakuzu tumbled in.

"Pein!" Hidan got up.

"Yeah so what." Pein walked rather into the cave.

"Why are you here?" Hidan asked following Pein.

Pein stopped and sighed. "Why do you think? You heard my childhood and now I have plans for my future."

"Like what kind of plans?" Hidan questioned getting curious.

"I'll tell you another time." Pein said simply.

"TELL ME NOW EVERYONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU WORRIED!" Hidan shouted.

"Well then tell them not to worry. After all you are there leader." Pein disappeared. "Though one day I'll rule all of you."

"Oh crap he better not think about…oh perfect." Hidan ran over to Kakuzu.

**I'm kind of on a writers block for this story! Sorry for the late update!**

**Some of my stories were deleted and what happen was that I had to wait 2 days to be able to update stories.**

**So please review and I'll try and update soon!**


	6. Akatsuki begins

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Begin:**

Hidan ran over to Kakuzu. "Kakuzu we have to stop Pein!"

"What is he doing?" Kakuzu asked.

"He is plotting something!" Hidan answered.

"Well what is it?" Kakuzu crossed his arms.

"I don't know!" Hidan scowled.

Just then the two were being dragged into a room and wasn't touched. Then they saw Pein holding out his hand and they were being drawn in.

"What the hell is with him?!" Hidan thought.

"I won't be called weak anymore. I'll show them what I'm really made of." Pein thought with an evil smile.

Pein put his hands down and Hidan and Kakuzu fell to the ground. Pein did hand signs and did a summoning jutsu. The other Peins in a kid version showed up.

"I've been holding back for too long." Pein smiled.

"Dude what is with you?" Hidan said.

"I've had a hard life so prepare to die." Pein said.

The others Peins summoned a giant monster like lizard summoning. Hidan and Kakuzu backed away.

"What is with him?" Hidan thought.

"Guess we have to fight him." Kakuzu mumbled.

"This doesn't look like it'll turn out well." Hidan sighed.

Kakuzu took off his mask and his shirt and had all his stitches showing. Hidan took out his scythe and began to pray fast.

"You should just leave." Pein went in front of the summoning.

"Too many people are worried for you. We aren't leaving yet." Hidan held his scythe high.

"Then you'll end up dying." Pein crossed his arms. "I guess you're worth killing since no one ever saw my true power."

"Snap out of it we are your friends!" Kakuzu yelled.

"No one is my friend." Pein said simply and in a sad voice. "Because everyone I know dies whenever they are around me." lightning clouds went around Pein.

"This is not good." Hidan gulped.

"I never knew he was this strong." Kakuzu took a deep breath.

"Leave now and you won't have to die." Pein's swirly like eyes turned to them.

"Everyone is too worried about you for us to leave." Hidan said.

"Very well then." Pein held out his hand and they started being drawn in again.

Sein (Pein with spikes on head or whatever) turned into a strange form and a saw thing was pointing at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"We are being drawn in Hidan." Kakuzu whispered. "What now?!"

"I'm thinking…" But before they could think more they were cut through. Kakuzu lost a heart and Hidan just was in pain.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu was also in pain.

"Leave and you won't have to go through this." Pein didn't really want to have to hurt them anymore.

"You are very missed back with the others. Just come back." Hidan said in pain.

"I have plans so just leave." Pein put his hand down and Hidan and Kakuzu fell to the ground bleeding.

"We better leave." Kakuzu panted because of all this bleeding.

Just then there a knock on the bolder and there were the other young Akatsuki out there trying to get in. Pein just opened the bolder and the others came in and their eyes widened other then Konan's.

"What in the world." Sasori took a deep breath from the shock.

Pein looked at them and so did the other Peins.

"Pein you've taken this too far." Konan said then turned into paper and went over to Pein.

"They need to learn that I'm more special then they think." Pein growled.

"You are special! And I love you like a brother! You have friends just not a family." Konan hugged Pein.

Pein just sighed and pushed Konan off but couldn't. Konan wouldn't let go of him.

"I always looked up to you. Because I love you. Friends love each other." Konan hugged him tighter.

The Peins disappeared in smoke and the others noticed Pein was stopping. All of Pein's summonings disappeared and Konan stopped hugging Pein.

"Oh thank Jashin that's over." Hidan sighed.

"Pein-sama you've never used that much power. Are you okay?" Konan asked.

"I'm fine Konan, just almost out of chakra." Pein sighed.

"Dude, that was awesome! You have awesome powers!" Kisame said.

"You mean you don't hate me now?" Pein looked shocked.

"Well we are friends, friends forgive each other." Kisame smiled his shark smile.

"Friends?" Pein looked really shocked anyone would want to be his friend.

"Yeah look at us, we are bleeding to death and we are still your friends." Hidan stood up with blood dripping from his chest.

"Yep! Hidan and I are pretty much immortal. Well Hidan is immortal I just have more then heart." Kakuzu stood up bleeding from his chest too.

"…" Pein was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Pein said so quietly.

"Well we forgive you since we are friends." Hidan smiled.

"Damn I thought you wouldn't hear me say sorry." Pein mumbled.

Konan giggled.

"So what are your plans?" Hidan questioned.

"Well….you won't be interested." Pein answered.

"Yes we will! Tell us un!" Hidan looked curious.

"Fine…Its pretty obvious thought. I plan to control the world…" Pein told them.

"Control the world! That is so cool! I want to help hmm!" Deidara offered.

"I do too!" Hidan agreed.

"You actually agree?" Pein looked surprised.

"Duh! I would love to help!" Hidan smiled.

"So would I!" the others yelled.

"Then lets make an evil group." Pein suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Kisame shouted.

"This can be our base." Pein looked around the cave.

"What should we call the group?" Konan asked.

"Something that has to do with darkness and night." Pein said.

"How about dawn?" Kakuzu suggested.

"Wait I know! Its Japanese for dawn. Akatsuki." Pein smiled.

"I love it!" Sasori admitted.

"Wow Danna loves it! That's new un!" Deidara laughed.

"Shut up brat." Sasori mumbled.

"Whatever Danna hmm." Deidara giggled.

"How about making a uniform!" Hidan suggested.

"Good idea, so people will know who we are. Any ideas for a uniform?" Pein asked.

"How about cloaks with red moons on them?" Sasori suggested.

"I say blue cloaks with black clouds." Kakuzu said.

"Wait I think I have a better idea." Pein said. "How about black cloaks with red clouds."

"Awesome! That'll go good with the group's name." Itachi pointed out.

"So its settled, we'll make the cloak and all run away from our villages." Pein had written down the cloak design on a piece of paper.

"Right!" the newly formed Akatsuki kids ran off to get their stuff.

Pein already had his stuff and so did Konan, they just stayed there.

"Well this'll be our new life Pein-sama." Konan smiled.

"Yes." Pein said. "Our new plans will work. I'm sure of it."

**With the other Akatsuki:**

They were just about to leave the village when that boy Tobi ran up to them.

"Hi there!" Tobi waved.

"Who are you un?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi! And I'm a good boy!" Tobi answered cheerfully.

"Oh yeah him." Kakuzu muttered.

"Yeah we told him he could be our friend." Hidan sighed.

"Where are you guys going?" Tobi questioned.

"Well we are leaving. So maybe we'll visit you now goodbye!" All the Akatsuki kids disappeared.

"Oh well, Tobi will see them again!" Tobi skipped away.

The Akatsuki kids appeared in the base with their stuff. Then their mouths dropped open. The entire cave looked like a house. With 9 rooms. With one extra.

"Whoa!" the Akatsuki kids said.

"Well I had to make it more like a home." Pein told them.

"Well I can't wait for our new lives to get better." Kisame smiled.

And that was the beginning of the Akatsuki gang.

**Well the story isn't done yet!**

**I'm kinda off writers block! Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**Sorry this was kind of late!**


	7. Konan's new friend

**Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! So sorry! My computer was breaking down so my dad had to restart everything and so all my files for stories were deleted! Sucks right? But now the story is back! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Also this chapter might have spoilers if you haven't read the newest manga.**

**Begin:**

Its now been a year since the Akatsuki had started. It was a normal day in their normal base. They hadn't started any big plans since they were only a year older so they just hung out a lot and acted like normal kids still. Konan had been hating being the only girl and was on the couch that day lounging watching bloody cartoons bored.

"Man I wish I had some girls to hang out with." Konan thought hanging her head over the edge of the couch.

"Konan." Pein's voice came from behind.

Konan sat up and turned around and saw Pein walking towards her.

"Yeah Pein-sama?" Konan asked jumping off the couch.

"I've noticed that you don't like being the only girl so I wanted to show you something." Pein told Konan looking at Konan.

"Yeah what is it that you want to show me?" Konan asked curiously.

"Follow me." Pein started to walk away.

Konan followed a little confused. Pein walked into a room none of the Akatsuki were never aloud in and Konan followed. When they got into the room there were 6 tubes and there was a new body in one of the tubes. Pein walked over to the new body and opened the tube. Then the body activated and sat up. It was a girl.

"Konan I have another body that is a girl and thought I should show her to you." Pein said looking at Konan.

"So what is her name?" Konan asked staring at the girl body.

"Well her nickname is Fein." Pein shrugged.

The girl body was the same age as Konan so it was perfect.

"So I can hang out with her?" Konan questioned a little excited.

"Of course, that is why I brought her out." Pein smiled at Konan.

"Thank you Pein-kun!" Konan just suddenly hugged Pein really tight.

Then Konan noticed they idn't stop hugging and then she let go of him blushing and then she and Fein walked out.

**I know its short but its suppose to give you an idea of what the next chapter is about. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	8. A normal day or not?

**Heh I bet you people thought this story was over! WRONG! I am continuing it! lol I'mjust very lazy XD who isn't?**

**But yes, this story is back! lol well lets hope, but hey you get a chapter!**

**Please review in a nice way ^^:**

Currently Fein and Konan were in Konan's room having a pillow fight, Konan totally forgetting it was another one of Pein's bodies, which meant he controlled it, and saw everything they were doing as well as what he was seeing. Konan currently got hit hard by the pillow Fein had hit her with and Konan laughed, "Nice hit Fein!"

Fein smiled then spoke having a girl's voice, not Pein's, "Thank you Konan, I think I'm trained in pillow fighting." she laughed and konan giggled, "you sure seem so."

Currently Deidara and Sasori were arguing over at art cutely, at such a young age already. Young little Pein was trying to make an office only being 6. It wasn't working too well, he stood on a stool all the time to reach anything on shelves, and his chair had to have a booster seat. He'd have to wait awhile before they were all grown up and to control the world, well start on it.

Pein sighed then muttered, "When they are all 8...I think they should split...and go to their villages...then maybe we'll all meet again...but hey...we got 2 years right? I think we'll have enough fun for now." he tried to smile at the thought, but he couldn't help it, he'd miss all those little faces he knew, even his own face! Knowing they'd all change when they grow up, they'd all change dramatically...

Currently it was almost Deidara's birthday which was May 5th. Deidara was so happy to almost be 7 and was smiling skipping around the base, trying to ignore the arguing with Sasori. It was May 4th, he was going to have his birthday party with the rest of them. He's always wanted friends to spend his birthday with.

Sasori growled seeing Deidara was trying to ignore the argument and yelled, "Hey Deidara! Look at me and argue properly!" he was already 7, his birthday was last year. Near the end of the year of course.

Then Deidara just smiled at him, "Oh come on Dana un! I'm just excicted! I don't want to argue right now hmm!" and Sasori sighed and hit him in the back of the head, not a puppet yet and Deidara rubbed the back of his head, "Oww Dana...hmm..." he growled slightly.

Sasori snickered at Deidara's pain while Pein in his office sitting on the cute lil booster seat had his head on his desk thinking how he'd break this friendship group up. How could he? They were his friends, would that change over the years? He didn't know...would they forget each other? So many questions in his head...

**Well this chapter is short for a couple reasons. **

**1. Because I just thought you'd like me to update**

**2. A foreshadow**

**lol and that is all I got XD**

**But hope you're happy I AT LEAST updated! Well there we go XD**

**Please review if you want to live :)**


End file.
